1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to containers for electrical cables, and more particularly, to a container for accommodating a cable of an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Many electronic devices such as cellular phones and the headphones of a music player use a long cable for transmitting electrical signals. However, the long cable is easy tangled when the electronic device is put away, which is inconvenient and bothersome for use the next time.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a means which can overcome the above-mentioned problems.